Choose the Definitive Version
This is a project where users vote for the definitive version of the day's game. It's hosted by OrangeCrush980. 'Day 1 - Final Fantasy IV' PSP - 8 DS - 3 GBA - 1 PC - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 2 - Resident Evil' HD Remaster - 6 Other Versions - 0 'Day 3 - Street Fighter II' Super Street Fighter II Turbo - 6 Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix (360/PS3) - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 4 - Resident Evil 4' Wii - 6 'PS2 - 2 GCN - 2 Other Versions - 0 'Day 5 - Soulcalibur II Gamecube - 11 PS2 - 2 Arcade - 2 PS360 - 2 Xbox - 1 'Day 6 - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess' Gamecube - 10 Wii - 2 'Day 7 - Tales of Symphonia' PS3 - 5 Gamecube - 4 PS2 - 0 'Day 8 - Chrono Trigger' DS - 11 SNES - 6 Other Versions - 0 'Day 9 - Okami' PS3 - 4 PS2 - 2 Wii - 1 'Day 10 - Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/OR/AS' Emerald - 5 'OR/AS - 3 Ruby/Sapphire - 0 'Day 11 - Phoenix Wright Trilogy DS - 3 Other Versions - 0 'Day 12 - Persona 3' Portable - 11 FES - 6 Vanilla - 0 'Day 13 - Guitar Hero II' PS2 - 5 'X360 - 3 'Day 14 - Tales of the Abyss 3DS - 7 PS2 - 3 'Day 15 - Final Fantasy I' PS1 - 5 GBA - 4 NES - 2 PSP - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 16 - Tetris' Gameboy - 8 'Mobile - 2 Tetris the Grandmaster 3 (Arcade) - 2 Tetris DX (GBC) - 1 DS - 1 The New Tetris (N64) - 1 Other Versions - 0 (Unfortunately I screwed up this day in a few ways, so some versions were at a disadvantage) 'Day 17 - Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow/FireRed/LeafGreen FireRed/LeafGreen - 10 Red/Blue - 6 Yellow - 3 'Day 18 - Final Fantasy VI' GBA - 11 SNES - 10 PS1 - 2 Other Versions - 0 'Day 19 - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night' PS1 - 3 PSP - 1 Other Versions - 0 'Day 20 - Super Mario Bros. 3' NES - 6 GBA - 2 SNES - 2 'Day 21 - The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past' SNES - 10 GBA - 3 'Day 22 - Final Fantasy Tactics' PSP - 5 PS1 - 3 iOS/Android - 1 'Day 23 - Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward' Vita - 8 '3DS - 3 'Day 24 - Final Fantasy X PS2 Original (JP/US) - 5 'PS2 International (JP/PAL) - 4 Vita - 4 PS4 if bugs fixed, PS2 otherwise - 1 Other - 0 'Day 25 - Metal Gear Solid 3 First Day: PS2: Subsistence - 4 PS3 / X360 / Vita - 4 Other Versions - 0 Tiebreaker: PS2: Subsistence - 3 PS3 / X360 / Vita - 2 'Day 26 - Final Fantasy VII' PS1 - 3 'PS4 - 1 PC - 0 (Neither PS4 version was out at the time and we didn't know about the remake for sure) 'Day 27 - Metal Gear Solid 1 The Twin Snakes - 7 PS1 - 6 PC - 0 'Day 28 - Metroid Prime' Wii - 6 'Gamecube - 1 'Day 29 - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask N64/GC - 4 '3DS - 2 (3DS version was still kind of recent, so this was probably too soon) 'Nominations * - Day Next Eligible for Poll